Where's the Chief?
by FLAB
Summary: The chief is missing and its up to Max and 99 to find him.


Where's the Cheif?  
  
It was a windy day which was nice since it was in the 80's. Max Smart was about to go for a ride on his new unicycle when his shoe phone started ringing. He pulled it off and answered, "This is Agent 86, hello, Cheif?"   
"Max, this is 99, I'm calling from the cheif's office, he's missing! Come quick!"   
So, Max put his shoe back on and ran out the door after running into it twice and hopped into his car. After driving across the street, he hopped out and hurried through the secret hallway of many doors and down to headquarters. 99 was waiting in Cheif's office.   
"Ok, 99, where is he?"   
"Where is who, Max?"   
"Where is the Cheif?"  
"I told you, he's missing!"  
"Oh, right. Was it KAOS?"  
"We don't know for sure but that's what we think. It's up to us to bring him back safe."  
"Of course it is. Let's go to the lab and see what they have for us."  
"OK Max."  
After heading down to the lab and aquiring a gun in the shape of a hotdog in buns that would shoot if sqeezed, they headed back to the Cheif's office to see if any calls had come in. Suddenly the phone rang and Max picked it up.   
"Cheif is this you?"  
"Ah, Maxwell Shmart, I presume. No, I am not the Cheif, I am Sigfreid, and I have the Cheif. You have 8 hours to give me a list with the names of all of your agents or else the Cheif will die. MUhahahahahaha!"  
Max hung up the phone before Sigfreid could get in another 'ha' and looked at 99. She had a worried look on her face.  
"Well, 99, it looks like we have to rescue the cheif"  
"Oh, no! Was it KOAS?"  
"Yes, 99. Sigfreid just informed me that they have the Cheif and he will die in approximately 8 hours unless we give him the list of our agents!"  
"Oh no! What should we do?"  
"Well, I suppose we give him a list of our agents, it is the only thing we can do unless we can find where KOAS is keeping him."  
The phone rang again.   
"Hello? Maxwell Smart speaking."  
"Shmart! I was not done schpeaking to you! I need to tell you where to meet me to trade the list for the Cheif!"  
"Oh, right. Well, Sigfreid, where are we meeting and how will we be diguised?"  
"Meet me at 12:00 at the pier. I will be a shark and you need to be whearing a purple shcuba suit. Got it?"  
"Right, purple scuba suit and shark. Hey wait just a minute, Sigfreid, how come you are the shark and I am in a purple scuba suit?"  
"Because last time you got to be the chicken and I had to be the farmer! Shut up! I have the Cheif! Be there or the Chief dies!" click.  
8 hours later at the pier:  
Max swam towards the shark in his purple scuba suit. "Ok Sigfried, heres the list now where is the chief?" The shark opened its mouth. "Very funny, Sigfreid. Now I'm not going to ask again. Hand over the Cheif or you will be surrounded by 10 coastguard ships."  
The shark bared its teeth. "Ok, Sigfreid, you got me. Would you believe 1 coast guard ship?"  
The shark looked at Max menacingly as it was about to bit his head off. "How about a ferryboat and a rubber duckie?"   
"Shmart! Over here!" called a voice that sounded like Sigfreid.   
Max realized that he was talking to the wrong shark and quickly swam over to Sigfreid.   
"OK, Sigfreid, where is the Chief?"  
"Where is the list?"  
"I have it. Now bring out the Cheif!"  
"Firsht give me the list!"  
"How about we give them both at the same time?"  
"OK, Shmart, good idea."  
Sigfried pulled out a fin phone off his shark suit and told his agents to bring out the Chief. Moments later a motorboat appeared with the Cheif sitting in the middle tied and gagged. Max and Sigfreid climbed on board.  
"Ok, this is how it will work. You toss out the Cheif and I will give you the list which is in this very case." Max pulled out a small black waterproof case.  
"Sorry, Shmart, but you have been outwitted. Get the case!" yelled Sigfried.   
Suddenly Max was surrounded by 4 KAOS guys and they pulled him to the floor of the boat. Sigfreid pointed a gun at him.  
"Now I take the case from you Shmart and then we will shoot you and the Cheif, and throw you in for the real sharks."  
"Ok, but first can I eat a hotdog that I bought for lunch and havent had a chance to eat yet?"  
"Well Ok, but then you DIE!"  
Quick as a flash, Max pulled out his hotdog gun and squeezed it aiming at Sigfreid. He missed and only shot the gun out of Sigfrieds hand. He lunged at him and they began to fight. Max knocked Sigfreid down and and grabbed the cheif and they both jumped into the water and started swimming away as 99 came towards them in the headquarters rowboat. They made it and she helped them get on. Then they turned to see Sigfreid laughing and waving the case with the list as the KAOS boat drove away.  
"Max, you didn't really have the list in that case did you?" asked Cheif.  
"Well, yes, Cheif but I don't think it will help them very much." Max replied. "I really don't see why they wanted a list of our agents so badly anyway."  
"Max! Now our agents will no longer be protected if KAOS has their names."  
"Oh, I see. Well, Cheif you don't have to worry about that then."  
"Why not?!" The Cheif and 99 asked at the same time.  
Max told them.  
Back at KAOS, Sigfreid opened up the case and scanned the list. He slammed his fists on his desk. "SHMART!" The list was like this:  
  
Agent #1  
Agent #2  
Agent #3  
Agent #4  
Agent #5  
Agent #6  
Agent #7  
Agent #8  
Agent #9  
Agent #10  
.  
.  
.  
Agent #85  
Agent #86  
Agent #87 and so on.  
  
The End. 


End file.
